Books, rings, and spirit magic
by botan-chan1
Summary: Yusuke is sucked into a book... That is all that I will say because then I would ruin the story. Please R&R!
1. The strange book

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am a very, very poor hobo, and I have no life. In other words, I have nothing better to do than write a fic.  
  
This not my first time writing a story. It just so happens that my other story did not work out as well as I would have liked… I will, in fact, probably stop writing this story/fic as well if no one seems to be reading it. Because then it would just be waste of my time. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Wait! Before we go on, this is just to warn you that this is a cross between Lord of the Rings and Yu Yu Hakusho. Now on with the story…  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke was sitting at his desk, chewing his pencil and wondering why on Earth he had not skipped school today, of all days. Today he had history and it was the most boring of all his subjects… He had thought that maybe he could have gotten some sleep, but no… The teacher decided to give them a "little" surprise quiz.  
  
"Little my ass," he thought. "And I can't fall asleep either."  
  
After what seemed like endless hours of waiting, chewing and staring off into space, the block was finally over and it was time to go to English class. It's going to be a long day… And he was only too right. During English, the new teacher had given them a new book to read: Lord of the Rings. Yusuke rolled his eyes. According to Kurama, this was one of the best books ever. So Yusuke had tried to read it and had fallen asleep before finishing the first page. Now, to think that he would have to try and read it, and write essays on it was only too much to bear. So, to ease his overheated mind, he slept for the rest of the block, without even bothering to open the book. So this is how the rest of the school day was spent.  
  
When Yusuke got home, his mother told him to do his homework at least once in a while and started to spaz. So poor Yusuke had no choice but to go upstairs and pretend to do his homework. But then he heard his mom leave. Just as he got up the stairs and into his room, he felt a very powerful presence of spirit energy. Then, as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. Confused, Yusuke looked around the room for its source. As you may have guessed, he didn't find anything. So, he shrugged and went for the phone on his dresser. As he was moving towards it he felt it again, but this time he stopped and the feeling remained. He noticed that he was perfectly aligned with his backpack. This crazy, he thought. But the spirit energy did seem to be coming from the backpack! ( -_-! Yusuke's face looked something like this).  
  
Just then the phone rang. It was Kuwabara.   
  
"Hey, Urameshi. I got this bad feeling that somethin's going on."  
  
"Actually, I got this pretty funny feeling that something's going on too."  
  
"Really, Urameshi? You feel it too?"  
  
"I don't know about feeling anything, but I don't think my backpack is supposed to be giving off hard-core spirit energy."  
  
"Can I come over and see?"  
  
Sure, don't bother knocking, just come in."  
  
"O.K., I'll be over in a couple of minutes."  
  
"See ya. In a few."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Yusuke hung up and looked at his backpack. It seemed to be looking up at him in such an innocent way. He was almost starting to wonder if he might have imagined the spirit energy earlier. Though he couldn't help wondering what Kuwabara had felt. He waited and waited. But Kuwabara still didn't show up. Finally, not being the patient type, he picked up his backpack and opened it. What he saw inside of it was completely unexpected: It was a normal backpack with books and a binder, just as he had left it. Exasperated, he threw it on the floor. Because it was open, all of its' contents spilled onto the floor. Again, he felt very powerful spirit energy rush over him. He looked down and found that he was looking at the now open Lord of the Rings book on the floor. He picked it up, and like most anime characters might do, he sweat-dropped.  
  
"Gimme a break! It's a book! It can't have spirit energy… Can it?"  
  
Obviously it could, because this book had spirit energy. Yusuke flipped absent-mindedly through the pages. Then looked at the print in alarm. It was melting!   
  
"What?!?!"  
  
But it was too late, the melted writing started to spin faster and faster like a whirlpool. Yusuke felt like dust being vacuumed. That was the best that he could describe it as anyway. He could see blurry shapes and colours, then, Yusuke saw no more.  
  
Kuwabara knocked on the door three times, and then remembered that Yusuke told him to just come in. He opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Hello. Anybody there?"  
  
No one answered, so he walked in. It was unusually quiet in Yusuke's house. Then he noticed that Mrs. Urameshi wasn't there. So maybe that was why it was so quiet. Then why did he have such a bad feeling about this? He walked up the stairs. Maybe Yusuke fell asleep. Yeah, that was probably it. Yusuke's door was halfway open, but Kuwabara could tell that Yusuke was not in there. Kuwabara walked in. The room looked like it had housed a hurricane. In the centre was Yusuke's Lord of the Rings book. Suddenly Kuwabara felt the spirit energy that he had felt earlier. Could this be it?  
  
*****  
  
Well, I guess that's the first chapter. Hey, I must admit that it's way better that my other story. Plus, I have already built up some suspense.  
  
I hope that you liked it!  
  
Botan-chan ^_^ 


	2. Still building up the story

Disclaimer: Hey! I'm back. So, let's see… I still don't own anything, and I am a very poor hobo living in my parent's house. (Though it would make sense since I'm still only thirteen).  
  
I have some pretty good idea of what I am going to write in this fic, but if you think that I should change something or add something, then please review and tell me your opinion and/or idea.  
  
Now that I have bored you to death, I might as well go on with the fic…  
  
*****  
  
Kuwabara cautiously approached the book. It looked pretty safe, but, because of the fact that Yusuke was no longer there because he opened the book, Kuwabara no longer considered it safe. Kuwabara picked up the book (the stupidity of it all) and looked at it carefully. As he studied the page, the words started to blur and spin. Strange, he thought. But that was all that he got to think about, because, the same thing that happened to Yusuke happened to Kuwabara right now.   
  
Yusuke looked up to see trees. Strange, he thought. He was lying flat on the forest floor. Wait a minute! Back up on this. Wasn't he in his room a few minutes ago? He got up and looked around. He was in a forest, that was for sure, but how did he get there. The writing in the book had started to swirl and had somehow managed to pull him into the book, and he had no idea what the book was about! He heard a groan behind him. Yusuke jumped, startled by the noise. He was even more startled when he turned around to see Kuwabara lying on the ground.  
  
"Kuwabara!?!" *_*!? (Yusuke's face looked something like this).  
  
After nudging (kicking) him a few times, Yusuke drew to the conclusion that he would be unconscious for a while.  
  
"Damn! This is not cool."  
  
Looking around, Yusuke wondered where on Earth they could be. (He had not idea because he had never read LOTRs).  
  
We now travel back from middle Earth and into Japan. Kurama had felt a surge of spirit energy earlier, but was not sure what it could be. He had felt it again right now. He looked down at his math homework. He would finish that later. Right now, he had to get to Kuwabara's house. Kuwabara would have felt it as well…  
  
Hiei, as usual, was doing nothing. It seemed like a normal day when suddenly he felt some powerful spirit energy coming from Yusuke's house. Hn. He can take care of himself. But he started to head in that direction anyway. As he got there (a fraction of a second) he saw Kuwabara going in. He waited a bit, then felt the spirit energy again. The spirit energy grew at an alarming rate, then practically disappeared. Confused, and unwilling to show it, Hiei entered Yusuke's room through the window. The room looked like a typhoon had ripped right through it. Hiei suddenly sensed the spirit energy he had felt earlier come from the open book in the middle of the room. The youkai's eyes narrowed. This was not a normal book. Suddenly it came to him that the book must have pulled Yusuke and Kuwabara into it. Now, he wasn't sure what to do. Go in after them and help, or just leave and pretend that he never was here.   
  
"Hn. Then I don't have much of a choice."  
  
Hiei shook his head. In the end, he and Kurama always ended up babysitting Yusuke and Kuwabara. Though he had to admit that had become quite fond of Yusuke. Not that baka Kuwabara, but Yusuke was O.K.  
  
Hiei took the book in his hands. The words started to swirl and began to suck him in. Hiei, thinking ahead, went in without letting the book pull him in. If he had just let the book pull him in, he would probably have become unconscious. Which he realized probably happened to the other two. Instead of seeing blurry shapes and slipping into blackness, Hiei saw things as if time was going by years every second. But this was the time of another world, the books' world perhaps. Kurama had told him to read Lord of the Rings, but he had refused… Now he would have the opportunity to see what the book was about for himself. Now Hiei felt that he could go no farther, as if this was where the book was open when he had looked in it. He found that he was standing in the middle of a forest.  
  
"This is great!"  
  
Now he had to find Yusuke and Kuwabara.   
  
Kurama had now felt the surge of energy again. He hurried over to Kuwabara's house. He got to the door and knocked. Kuwabara's sister Shizuru answered.  
  
"Kuwabara's not home," She said. "He's at Yusuke's house."  
  
"Thank you very much." Said Kurama.  
  
He hurried to Yusuke's house. Something's not right, he thought. After knocking on Yusuke's door several times to assure himself that nobody was home, he just walked in. He walked up the stairs to Yusuke's room. The spirit energy I felt earlier is definitely coming from there, he thought. That book must be what was giving off the spirit energy earlier. I've heard of something like this happening before. A book is cursed and the one who opens it and looks inside will be sucked inside and become part of the story. If that is what happened to the others… Lord of the Rings is a good book to read, but being part of it… I just hope they didn't get into too much trouble. Kurama picked up the book and braced himself for what would happen next. The words started to swirl, and the book started to pull Kurama inside…  
  
*****  
  
I know that I haven't made anything happen yet, but I have to build up the story first. Thank you every one who sent reviews. As I said earlier, any one would has ideas on what I could add, please tell me. I too am a Lord of the Rings freak and I do know everything that happens in the story and have read the books, but if I make a mistake, please tell me. Though I might change some things on purpose.  
  
Anyway, see ya later,  
  
Botan-chan ^_^ 


	3. Ambush!

Disclaimer: This hobo owns so little that it makes no sense to bother to say that I don't own anything.   
  
I think that this will be the last chapter in which I "build the story", so it should get better.  
  
Have I blabbed enough yet?  
  
Yusuke: Yes!!!!!!!  
  
You shut up and get back into the story!  
  
Yusuke: Actually, I don't think that I will…  
  
I give him a death glare.  
  
Yusuke: Fine!  
  
And he hurries to his spot.  
  
*****  
  
Kurama felt the book sucking him in, but he cried out in pain as his spine started to expand and his bones started to crack as they became those of youko. And his clothes were exchanged for the white youko's tunic. Strange, he thought. I must have transformed instinctively into my stronger form so as not to become unconscious.  
  
As he travelled past the blurry shapes and colours, he realized that he was going to the spot where the book was open. He wondered if Yusuke had read the book as he had told him to. If not, then there would be trouble…  
  
Kurama came to a stop on the forest floor, gracefully landing, still in his youko form. But, what really confused him was that as soon as he landed, he transformed back into his human form. Maybe I was no longer in need of the stronger body, he thought. He was not too far from the truth.   
  
Kieko, went over to Yusuke's house to make sure that he was doing his homework. As she reached the door, she noticed that it was half open. Confused, she walked inside.  
  
"Yusuke! Mrs. Urameshi? Is anybody home?!"  
  
When no one answered, she went up to Yusuke's room, thinking that he might be pretending. She found the room totally destroyed, in the middle was Yusuke's Lord of the Rings book.   
  
"Hmm."  
  
She picked it up. Immediately, the words started to swirl, and the book pulled her inside and she saw no more…  
  
Kurama heard something groan behind him. He turned around to find Kieko lying on the ground, unconscious. He walked over to the girl, and put a herb under her nose. After one good whiff, she woke up with a start.  
  
"What happened? Kurama?"  
  
"Apparently, we have all been sucked into Yusuke's Lord of the Rings book." He told her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Come on, we must hurry to find the others."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure…"  
  
He helped her up.   
  
"Look. Do you see the trampled ground? They must have left in that direction."  
  
"Kurama? We will find them… Right?"  
  
She looked so helpless, Kurama felt sorry for her.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure we will, Kieko-chan."  
  
Together they headed in the direction of the tracks.  
  
Hiei darted from tree to tree. He was getting very close to Yusuke and Kuwabara. He could sense their spirit energy. Then he suddenly saw them ahead in a clearing. He caught up to them in half a second.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped to see Hiei suddenly materialize in front of them.  
  
"Where are you two going?" He snapped.  
  
"How did you find us?" Asked a very dumbfounded Kuwabara.  
  
"Hiei, have you any idea how we got here?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Let's see… A book sucked you two in and Kurama and I had to come after you." He replied. (Half sarcastically).  
  
They were so busy talking that they didn't even notice until it was too late that they were encircled by elves with bows and weary looks.   
  
"You must come with us to Rivendell. Lord Elrond wants to speak with you." Said one of the more important looking elves.  
  
"Excuse me, but I would like to know what is going on." Yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Why should we come with you?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
The elves tightened their circle and started to approach them. Obviously, they intended to take them by force…  
  
*****  
  
I promise that this is the last build up chapter. I myself am getting bored of the same thing happening to every one.  
  
The next chappie will be up soon, but the reviews are rather disappointing…  
  
Please review, and I hope you like my fic.  
  
See ya,  
  
Botan-chan^_^  
  
Disclaimer: This hobo owns so little that it makes no sense to bother to say that I don't own anything.   
  
I think that this will be the last chapter in which I "build the story", so it should get better.  
  
Have I blabbed enough yet?  
  
Yusuke: Yes!!!!!!!  
  
You shut up and get back into the story!  
  
Yusuke: Actually, I don't think that I will…  
  
I give him a death glare.  
  
Yusuke: Fine!  
  
And he hurries to his spot.  
  
*****  
  
Kurama felt the book sucking him in, but he cried out in pain as his spine started to expand and his bones started to crack as they became those of youko. And his clothes were exchanged for the white youko's tunic. Strange, he thought. I must have transformed instinctively into my stronger form so as not to become unconscious.  
  
As he travelled past the blurry shapes and colours, he realized that he was going to the spot where the book was open. He wondered if Yusuke had read the book as he had told him to. If not, then there would be trouble…  
  
Kurama came to a stop on the forest floor, gracefully landing, still in his youko form. But, what really confused him was that as soon as he landed, he transformed back into his human form. Maybe I was no longer in need of the stronger body, he thought. He was not too far from the truth.   
  
Kieko, went over to Yusuke's house to make sure that he was doing his homework. As she reached the door, she noticed that it was half open. Confused, she walked inside.  
  
"Yusuke! Mrs. Urameshi? Is anybody home?!"  
  
When no one answered, she went up to Yusuke's room, thinking that he might be pretending. She found the room totally destroyed, in the middle was Yusuke's Lord of the Rings book.   
  
"Hmm."  
  
She picked it up. Immediately, the words started to swirl, and the book pulled her inside and she saw no more…  
  
Kurama heard something groan behind him. He turned around to find Kieko lying on the ground, unconscious. He walked over to the girl, and put a herb under her nose. After one good whiff, she woke up with a start.  
  
"What happened? Kurama?"  
  
"Apparently, we have all been sucked into Yusuke's Lord of the Rings book." He told her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Come on, we must hurry to find the others."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure…"  
  
He helped her up.   
  
"Look. Do you see the trampled ground? They must have left in that direction."  
  
"Kurama? We will find them… Right?"  
  
She looked so helpless, Kurama felt sorry for her.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure we will, Kieko-chan."  
  
Together they headed in the direction of the tracks.  
  
Hiei darted from tree to tree. He was getting very close to Yusuke and Kuwabara. He could sense their spirit energy. Then he suddenly saw them ahead in a clearing. He caught up to them in half a second.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped to see Hiei suddenly materialize in front of them.  
  
"Where are you two going?" He snapped.  
  
"How did you find us?" Asked a very dumbfounded Kuwabara.  
  
"Hiei, have you any idea how we got here?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Let's see… A book sucked you two in and Kurama and I had to come after you." He replied. (Half sarcastically).  
  
They were so busy talking that they didn't even notice until it was too late that they were encircled by elves with bows and weary looks.   
  
"You must come with us to Rivendell. Lord Elrond wants to speak with you." Said one of the more important looking elves.  
  
"Excuse me, but I would like to know what is going on." Yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Why should we come with you?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
The elves tightened their circle and started to approach them. Obviously, they intended to take them by force…  
  
*****  
  
I promise that this is the last build up chapter. I myself am getting bored of the same thing happening to every one.  
  
The next chappie will be up soon, but the reviews are rather disappointing…  
  
Please review, and I hope you like my fic.  
  
See ya,  
  
Botan-chan^_^ 


	4. Questions unanswered

Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I'm back again. And this chappie is not a build up chapter! Things will finally get interesting. As for the disclaimer… Who cares?  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
*****  
  
So what was happening? Oh, yeah… Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara are being attacked by elves.  
  
As the elves started to close in on them, Yusuke raised his fists. Unfortunately, they raised their bows and arrows. Hiei raised an aura of heat around him so intense that it would burn/melt anything inside of it. When the elves saw this, they hesitated, but kept on coming.  
  
One of the elves made an attempt to tackle Yusuke, and was punched back five feet. Now the fight truly began. All of the elves raised their bows. Hiei found this rather unfair, so he melted/burnt them all. He noticed that it took quite a bit of spirit energy to do so. They must have some sort of magic on them, he thought. Now the elves had no choice, but to fight with their swords and fists.  
  
Two elves attacked Hiei, but only to jump back in surprise at being burnt. After a few tries, they gave up and began to gang up on Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke fought side by side, punching, kicking, spirit gunning, wait a minute…  
  
"Kuwabara! Get behind me. I'm going to use my shotgun!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Kuwabara did not need to be told twice. He was not in any hurry to be hit by Yusuke's spirit shotgun.  
  
As Kuwabara moved aside, Yusuke pointed his index finger at the elves in front of him.  
  
"SHOTGUN!" He yelled.  
  
About seven elves that were in front of him were shot back and knocked unconscious.  
  
This made the elves fight back even harder. These guys are tough, thought Yusuke, and they keep on coming…  
  
Kurama had heard Yusuke yell "shotgun" and knew that he had gotten into a fight with elves.  
  
"Keiko, we must hurry, they are close." He said.  
  
Keiko bit her lip. Yusuke better be O.K…  
  
They hurried into the clearing were the others were fighting.  
  
Yusuke saw Kurama coming towards them and his mind blanked for just a second, but that was enough time for the five elves he was fighting to knock him off his balance, bring him to the ground and tie him with some very strong rope. Hiei was finding it very funny how the elves would jump and cry out in pain as made their shoes burning hot. But then he saw Kurama coming, not looking very happy, and he stopped.  
  
Kuwabara, who had already been tied up and couldn't move, was too busy trying to chew the rope off to notice Kurama coming.  
  
Kurama came right into the clearing and said a few words to the leader of the elves. The elf he had spoken to yelled something in elfish at the top of his lungs. All of the elves stopped fighting and followed their leader into the forest, leaving Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kieko and Hiei alone.  
  
Hiei immediately went to Kurama.  
  
"What did you tell him?" He asked.   
  
"That we are friends and will follow them to their Lord Elrond in a bit. Of course, they trust you a lot more   
  
if you can speak elfish…" Replied Kurama.  
  
Yusuke made a funny noise behind them (he was gagged). They had forgotten all about him and Kuwabara. Kurama walked over to untie them.  
  
"Now what?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well, it appears that we have been pulled inside of a book." Said Kurama.  
  
"I know that! But what is happening? Why have we been pulled into the book?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't know…"  
  
Yusuke looked like he was going to spaz.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You're supposed to know, that's what you do! You must have some idea at least."  
  
Kurama ignored Yusuke, who continued to bicker. Why had they been pulled into the book?  
  
All of a sudden, Botan appeared.  
  
"Ta-da! Hey everyone!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes practically popped out of his head.  
  
"Botan! What are you doing here. Did the book pull you in as well?"  
  
"Well of course not silly. I'm just here to explain what's going on!"  
  
Yusuke sweat-dropped.  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
"Well, it appears that the book pulled you all inside to make the sides equal. What must have happened is the dark side of the book pulled in some dark people and now the light needs more people in order to win. This book has pulled in quite a few people. That's pretty strange… Koenma is not sure why."  
  
Makes peace sign.  
  
"I'll see you when we get more answers. See ya!"  
  
Botan disappeared leaving them in the silent forest.  
  
*****  
  
Oh, yeah! Another chapter up! Reviews, please people. I will stop writing. (Though you all are going to write a whole bunch of reviews and I won't have to stop).  
  
See ya in the next chappie,  
  
Botan-chan ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I'm back again. And this chappie is not a build up chapter! Things will finally get interesting. As for the disclaimer… Who cares?  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
*****  
  
So what was happening? Oh, yeah… Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara are being attacked by elves.  
  
As the elves started to close in on them, Yusuke raised his fists. Unfortunately, they raised their bows and arrows. Hiei raised an aura of heat around him so intense that it would burn/melt anything inside of it. When the elves saw this, they hesitated, but kept on coming.  
  
One of the elves made an attempt to tackle Yusuke, and was punched back five feet. Now the fight truly began. All of the elves raised their bows. Hiei found this rather unfair, so he melted/burnt them all. He noticed that it took quite a bit of spirit energy to do so. They must have some sort of magic on them, he thought. Now the elves had no choice, but to fight with their swords and fists.  
  
Two elves attacked Hiei, but only to jump back in surprise at being burnt. After a few tries, they gave up and began to gang up on Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke fought side by side, punching, kicking, spirit gunning, wait a minute…  
  
"Kuwabara! Get behind me. I'm going to use my shotgun!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Kuwabara did not need to be told twice. He was not in any hurry to be hit by Yusuke's spirit shotgun.  
  
As Kuwabara moved aside, Yusuke pointed his index finger at the elves in front of him.  
  
"SHOTGUN!" He yelled.  
  
About seven elves that were in front of him were shot back and knocked unconscious.  
  
This made the elves fight back even harder. These guys are tough, thought Yusuke, and they keep on coming…  
  
Kurama had heard Yusuke yell "shotgun" and knew that he had gotten into a fight with elves.  
  
"Keiko, we must hurry, they are close." He said.  
  
Keiko bit her lip. Yusuke better be O.K…  
  
They hurried into the clearing were the others were fighting.  
  
Yusuke saw Kurama coming towards them and his mind blanked for just a second, but that was enough time for the five elves he was fighting to knock him off his balance, bring him to the ground and tie him with some very strong rope. Hiei was finding it very funny how the elves would jump and cry out in pain as made their shoes burning hot. But then he saw Kurama coming, not looking very happy, and he stopped.  
  
Kuwabara, who had already been tied up and couldn't move, was too busy trying to chew the rope off to notice Kurama coming.  
  
Kurama came right into the clearing and said a few words to the leader of the elves. The elf he had spoken to yelled something in elfish at the top of his lungs. All of the elves stopped fighting and followed their leader into the forest, leaving Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kieko and Hiei alone.  
  
Hiei immediately went to Kurama.  
  
"What did you tell him?" He asked.   
  
"That we are friends and will follow them to their Lord Elrond in a bit. Of course, they trust you a lot more   
  
if you can speak elfish…" Replied Kurama.  
  
Yusuke made a funny noise behind them (he was gagged). They had forgotten all about him and Kuwabara. Kurama walked over to untie them.  
  
"Now what?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well, it appears that we have been pulled inside of a book." Said Kurama.  
  
"I know that! But what is happening? Why have we been pulled into the book?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't know…"  
  
Yusuke looked like he was going to spaz.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You're supposed to know, that's what you do! You must have some idea at least."  
  
Kurama ignored Yusuke, who continued to bicker. Why had they been pulled into the book?  
  
All of a sudden, Botan appeared.  
  
"Ta-da! Hey everyone!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes practically popped out of his head.  
  
"Botan! What are you doing here. Did the book pull you in as well?"  
  
"Well of course not silly. I'm just here to explain what's going on!"  
  
Yusuke sweat-dropped.  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
"Well, it appears that the book pulled you all inside to make the sides equal. What must have happened is the dark side of the book pulled in some dark people and now the light needs more people in order to win. This book has pulled in quite a few people. That's pretty strange… Koenma is not sure why."  
  
Makes peace sign.  
  
"I'll see you when we get more answers. See ya!"  
  
Botan disappeared leaving them in the silent forest.  
  
*****  
  
Oh, yeah! Another chapter up! Reviews, please people. I will stop writing. (Though you all are going to write a whole bunch of reviews and I won't have to stop).  
  
See ya in the next chappie,  
  
Botan-chan ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I'm back again. And this chappie is not a build up chapter! Things will finally get interesting. As for the disclaimer… Who cares?  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
*****  
  
So what was happening? Oh, yeah… Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara are being attacked by elves.  
  
As the elves started to close in on them, Yusuke raised his fists. Unfortunately, they raised their bows and arrows. Hiei raised an aura of heat around him so intense that it would burn/melt anything inside of it. When the elves saw this, they hesitated, but kept on coming.  
  
One of the elves made an attempt to tackle Yusuke, and was punched back five feet. Now the fight truly began. All of the elves raised their bows. Hiei found this rather unfair, so he melted/burnt them all. He noticed that it took quite a bit of spirit energy to do so. They must have some sort of magic on them, he thought. Now the elves had no choice, but to fight with their swords and fists.  
  
Two elves attacked Hiei, but only to jump back in surprise at being burnt. After a few tries, they gave up and began to gang up on Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke fought side by side, punching, kicking, spirit gunning, wait a minute…  
  
"Kuwabara! Get behind me. I'm going to use my shotgun!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Kuwabara did not need to be told twice. He was not in any hurry to be hit by Yusuke's spirit shotgun.  
  
As Kuwabara moved aside, Yusuke pointed his index finger at the elves in front of him.  
  
"SHOTGUN!" He yelled.  
  
About seven elves that were in front of him were shot back and knocked unconscious.  
  
This made the elves fight back even harder. These guys are tough, thought Yusuke, and they keep on coming…  
  
Kurama had heard Yusuke yell "shotgun" and knew that he had gotten into a fight with elves.  
  
"Keiko, we must hurry, they are close." He said.  
  
Keiko bit her lip. Yusuke better be O.K…  
  
They hurried into the clearing were the others were fighting.  
  
Yusuke saw Kurama coming towards them and his mind blanked for just a second, but that was enough time for the five elves he was fighting to knock him off his balance, bring him to the ground and tie him with some very strong rope. Hiei was finding it very funny how the elves would jump and cry out in pain as made their shoes burning hot. But then he saw Kurama coming, not looking very happy, and he stopped.  
  
Kuwabara, who had already been tied up and couldn't move, was too busy trying to chew the rope off to notice Kurama coming.  
  
Kurama came right into the clearing and said a few words to the leader of the elves. The elf he had spoken to yelled something in elfish at the top of his lungs. All of the elves stopped fighting and followed their leader into the forest, leaving Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kieko and Hiei alone.  
  
Hiei immediately went to Kurama.  
  
"What did you tell him?" He asked.   
  
"That we are friends and will follow them to their Lord Elrond in a bit. Of course, they trust you a lot more   
  
if you can speak elfish…" Replied Kurama.  
  
Yusuke made a funny noise behind them (he was gagged). They had forgotten all about him and Kuwabara. Kurama walked over to untie them.  
  
"Now what?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well, it appears that we have been pulled inside of a book." Said Kurama.  
  
"I know that! But what is happening? Why have we been pulled into the book?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't know…"  
  
Yusuke looked like he was going to spaz.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You're supposed to know, that's what you do! You must have some idea at least."  
  
Kurama ignored Yusuke, who continued to bicker. Why had they been pulled into the book?  
  
All of a sudden, Botan appeared.  
  
"Ta-da! Hey everyone!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes practically popped out of his head.  
  
"Botan! What are you doing here. Did the book pull you in as well?"  
  
"Well of course not silly. I'm just here to explain what's going on!"  
  
Yusuke sweat-dropped.  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
"Well, it appears that the book pulled you all inside to make the sides equal. What must have happened is the dark side of the book pulled in some dark people and now the light needs more people in order to win. This book has pulled in quite a few people. That's pretty strange… Koenma is not sure why."  
  
Makes peace sign.  
  
"I'll see you when we get more answers. See ya!"  
  
Botan disappeared leaving them in the silent forest.  
  
*****  
  
Oh, yeah! Another chapter up! Reviews, please people. I will stop writing. (Though you all are going to write a whole bunch of reviews and I won't have to stop).  
  
See ya in the next chappie,  
  
Botan-chan ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I'm back again. And this chappie is not a build up chapter! Things will finally get interesting. As for the disclaimer… Who cares?  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
*****  
  
So what was happening? Oh, yeah… Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara are being attacked by elves.  
  
As the elves started to close in on them, Yusuke raised his fists. Unfortunately, they raised their bows and arrows. Hiei raised an aura of heat around him so intense that it would burn/melt anything inside of it. When the elves saw this, they hesitated, but kept on coming.  
  
One of the elves made an attempt to tackle Yusuke, and was punched back five feet. Now the fight truly began. All of the elves raised their bows. Hiei found this rather unfair, so he melted/burnt them all. He noticed that it took quite a bit of spirit energy to do so. They must have some sort of magic on them, he thought. Now the elves had no choice, but to fight with their swords and fists.  
  
Two elves attacked Hiei, but only to jump back in surprise at being burnt. After a few tries, they gave up and began to gang up on Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke fought side by side, punching, kicking, spirit gunning, wait a minute…  
  
"Kuwabara! Get behind me. I'm going to use my shotgun!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Kuwabara did not need to be told twice. He was not in any hurry to be hit by Yusuke's spirit shotgun.  
  
As Kuwabara moved aside, Yusuke pointed his index finger at the elves in front of him.  
  
"SHOTGUN!" He yelled.  
  
About seven elves that were in front of him were shot back and knocked unconscious.  
  
This made the elves fight back even harder. These guys are tough, thought Yusuke, and they keep on coming…  
  
Kurama had heard Yusuke yell "shotgun" and knew that he had gotten into a fight with elves.  
  
"Keiko, we must hurry, they are close." He said.  
  
Keiko bit her lip. Yusuke better be O.K…  
  
They hurried into the clearing were the others were fighting.  
  
Yusuke saw Kurama coming towards them and his mind blanked for just a second, but that was enough time for the five elves he was fighting to knock him off his balance, bring him to the ground and tie him with some very strong rope. Hiei was finding it very funny how the elves would jump and cry out in pain as made their shoes burning hot. But then he saw Kurama coming, not looking very happy, and he stopped.  
  
Kuwabara, who had already been tied up and couldn't move, was too busy trying to chew the rope off to notice Kurama coming.  
  
Kurama came right into the clearing and said a few words to the leader of the elves. The elf he had spoken to yelled something in elfish at the top of his lungs. All of the elves stopped fighting and followed their leader into the forest, leaving Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kieko and Hiei alone.  
  
Hiei immediately went to Kurama.  
  
"What did you tell him?" He asked.   
  
"That we are friends and will follow them to their Lord Elrond in a bit. Of course, they trust you a lot more   
  
if you can speak elfish…" Replied Kurama.  
  
Yusuke made a funny noise behind them (he was gagged). They had forgotten all about him and Kuwabara. Kurama walked over to untie them.  
  
"Now what?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well, it appears that we have been pulled inside of a book." Said Kurama.  
  
"I know that! But what is happening? Why have we been pulled into the book?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't know…"  
  
Yusuke looked like he was going to spaz.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You're supposed to know, that's what you do! You must have some idea at least."  
  
Kurama ignored Yusuke, who continued to bicker. Why had they been pulled into the book?  
  
All of a sudden, Botan appeared.  
  
"Ta-da! Hey everyone!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes practically popped out of his head.  
  
"Botan! What are you doing here. Did the book pull you in as well?"  
  
"Well of course not silly. I'm just here to explain what's going on!"  
  
Yusuke sweat-dropped.  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
"Well, it appears that the book pulled you all inside to make the sides equal. What must have happened is the dark side of the book pulled in some dark people and now the light needs more people in order to win. This book has pulled in quite a few people. That's pretty strange… Koenma is not sure why."  
  
Makes peace sign.  
  
"I'll see you when we get more answers. See ya!"  
  
Botan disappeared leaving them in the silent forest.  
  
*****  
  
Oh, yeah! Another chapter up! Reviews, please people. I will stop writing. (Though you all are going to write a whole bunch of reviews and I won't have to stop).  
  
See ya in the next chappie,  
  
Botan-chan ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I'm back again. And this chappie is not a build up chapter! Things will finally get interesting. As for the disclaimer… Who cares?  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
*****  
  
So what was happening? Oh, yeah… Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara are being attacked by elves.  
  
As the elves started to close in on them, Yusuke raised his fists. Unfortunately, they raised their bows and arrows. Hiei raised an aura of heat around him so intense that it would burn/melt anything inside of it. When the elves saw this, they hesitated, but kept on coming.  
  
One of the elves made an attempt to tackle Yusuke, and was punched back five feet. Now the fight truly began. All of the elves raised their bows. Hiei found this rather unfair, so he melted/burnt them all. He noticed that it took quite a bit of spirit energy to do so. They must have some sort of magic on them, he thought. Now the elves had no choice, but to fight with their swords and fists.  
  
Two elves attacked Hiei, but only to jump back in surprise at being burnt. After a few tries, they gave up and began to gang up on Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke fought side by side, punching, kicking, spirit gunning, wait a minute…  
  
"Kuwabara! Get behind me. I'm going to use my shotgun!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Kuwabara did not need to be told twice. He was not in any hurry to be hit by Yusuke's spirit shotgun.  
  
As Kuwabara moved aside, Yusuke pointed his index finger at the elves in front of him.  
  
"SHOTGUN!" He yelled.  
  
About seven elves that were in front of him were shot back and knocked unconscious.  
  
This made the elves fight back even harder. These guys are tough, thought Yusuke, and they keep on coming…  
  
Kurama had heard Yusuke yell "shotgun" and knew that he had gotten into a fight with elves.  
  
"Keiko, we must hurry, they are close." He said.  
  
Keiko bit her lip. Yusuke better be O.K…  
  
They hurried into the clearing were the others were fighting.  
  
Yusuke saw Kurama coming towards them and his mind blanked for just a second, but that was enough time for the five elves he was fighting to knock him off his balance, bring him to the ground and tie him with some very strong rope. Hiei was finding it very funny how the elves would jump and cry out in pain as made their shoes burning hot. But then he saw Kurama coming, not looking very happy, and he stopped.  
  
Kuwabara, who had already been tied up and couldn't move, was too busy trying to chew the rope off to notice Kurama coming.  
  
Kurama came right into the clearing and said a few words to the leader of the elves. The elf he had spoken to yelled something in elfish at the top of his lungs. All of the elves stopped fighting and followed their leader into the forest, leaving Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kieko and Hiei alone.  
  
Hiei immediately went to Kurama.  
  
"What did you tell him?" He asked.   
  
"That we are friends and will follow them to their Lord Elrond in a bit. Of course, they trust you a lot more   
  
if you can speak elfish…" Replied Kurama.  
  
Yusuke made a funny noise behind them (he was gagged). They had forgotten all about him and Kuwabara. Kurama walked over to untie them.  
  
"Now what?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well, it appears that we have been pulled inside of a book." Said Kurama.  
  
"I know that! But what is happening? Why have we been pulled into the book?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't know…"  
  
Yusuke looked like he was going to spaz.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You're supposed to know, that's what you do! You must have some idea at least."  
  
Kurama ignored Yusuke, who continued to bicker. Why had they been pulled into the book?  
  
All of a sudden, Botan appeared.  
  
"Ta-da! Hey everyone!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes practically popped out of his head.  
  
"Botan! What are you doing here. Did the book pull you in as well?"  
  
"Well of course not silly. I'm just here to explain what's going on!"  
  
Yusuke sweat-dropped.  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
"Well, it appears that the book pulled you all inside to make the sides equal. What must have happened is the dark side of the book pulled in some dark people and now the light needs more people in order to win. This book has pulled in quite a few people. That's pretty strange… Koenma is not sure why."  
  
Makes peace sign.  
  
"I'll see you when we get more answers. See ya!"  
  
Botan disappeared leaving them in the silent forest.  
  
*****  
  
Oh, yeah! Another chapter up! Reviews, please people. I will stop writing. (Though you all are going to write a whole bunch of reviews and I won't have to stop).  
  
See ya in the next chappie,  
  
Botan-chan ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I'm back again. And this chappie is not a build up chapter! Things will finally get interesting. As for the disclaimer… Who cares?  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
*****  
  
So what was happening? Oh, yeah… Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara are being attacked by elves.  
  
As the elves started to close in on them, Yusuke raised his fists. Unfortunately, they raised their bows and arrows. Hiei raised an aura of heat around him so intense that it would burn/melt anything inside of it. When the elves saw this, they hesitated, but kept on coming.  
  
One of the elves made an attempt to tackle Yusuke, and was punched back five feet. Now the fight truly began. All of the elves raised their bows. Hiei found this rather unfair, so he melted/burnt them all. He noticed that it took quite a bit of spirit energy to do so. They must have some sort of magic on them, he thought. Now the elves had no choice, but to fight with their swords and fists.  
  
Two elves attacked Hiei, but only to jump back in surprise at being burnt. After a few tries, they gave up and began to gang up on Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke fought side by side, punching, kicking, spirit gunning, wait a minute…  
  
"Kuwabara! Get behind me. I'm going to use my shotgun!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Kuwabara did not need to be told twice. He was not in any hurry to be hit by Yusuke's spirit shotgun.  
  
As Kuwabara moved aside, Yusuke pointed his index finger at the elves in front of him.  
  
"SHOTGUN!" He yelled.  
  
About seven elves that were in front of him were shot back and knocked unconscious.  
  
This made the elves fight back even harder. These guys are tough, thought Yusuke, and they keep on coming…  
  
Kurama had heard Yusuke yell "shotgun" and knew that he had gotten into a fight with elves.  
  
"Keiko, we must hurry, they are close." He said.  
  
Keiko bit her lip. Yusuke better be O.K…  
  
They hurried into the clearing were the others were fighting.  
  
Yusuke saw Kurama coming towards them and his mind blanked for just a second, but that was enough time for the five elves he was fighting to knock him off his balance, bring him to the ground and tie him with some very strong rope. Hiei was finding it very funny how the elves would jump and cry out in pain as made their shoes burning hot. But then he saw Kurama coming, not looking very happy, and he stopped.  
  
Kuwabara, who had already been tied up and couldn't move, was too busy trying to chew the rope off to notice Kurama coming.  
  
Kurama came right into the clearing and said a few words to the leader of the elves. The elf he had spoken to yelled something in elfish at the top of his lungs. All of the elves stopped fighting and followed their leader into the forest, leaving Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kieko and Hiei alone.  
  
Hiei immediately went to Kurama.  
  
"What did you tell him?" He asked.   
  
"That we are friends and will follow them to their Lord Elrond in a bit. Of course, they trust you a lot more   
  
if you can speak elfish…" Replied Kurama.  
  
Yusuke made a funny noise behind them (he was gagged). They had forgotten all about him and Kuwabara. Kurama walked over to untie them.  
  
"Now what?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well, it appears that we have been pulled inside of a book." Said Kurama.  
  
"I know that! But what is happening? Why have we been pulled into the book?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't know…"  
  
Yusuke looked like he was going to spaz.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You're supposed to know, that's what you do! You must have some idea at least."  
  
Kurama ignored Yusuke, who continued to bicker. Why had they been pulled into the book?  
  
All of a sudden, Botan appeared.  
  
"Ta-da! Hey everyone!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes practically popped out of his head.  
  
"Botan! What are you doing here. Did the book pull you in as well?"  
  
"Well of course not silly. I'm just here to explain what's going on!"  
  
Yusuke sweat-dropped.  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
"Well, it appears that the book pulled you all inside to make the sides equal. What must have happened is the dark side of the book pulled in some dark people and now the light needs more people in order to win. This book has pulled in quite a few people. That's pretty strange… Koenma is not sure why."  
  
Makes peace sign.  
  
"I'll see you when we get more answers. See ya!"  
  
Botan disappeared leaving them in the silent forest.  
  
*****  
  
Oh, yeah! Another chapter up! Reviews, please people. I will stop writing. (Though you all are going to write a whole bunch of reviews and I won't have to stop).  
  
See ya in the next chappie,  
  
Botan-chan ^_^ 


	5. Lord Elrond

Disclaimer: I think that you all understand that I don't own anything by now.  
  
I'm not sure how to continue from where I left off. That means that from now on, I will have to improvise.   
  
OK, enough of my blabbing.  
  
*****  
  
Kurama was the first to break the silence.   
  
"If Botan meant what I think she meant, then we are stuck here until the story ends. Exactly how it will end is up to us. It is no longer already written down…"  
  
"What do you mean it is no longer written down? Does that mean we can change the story, because we already know what is going to happen?" Asked Keiko.  
  
"What Botan also said is that the dark side of the book has pulled in some new characters, this will most likely change the storyline and the decisions of the characters…"  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Demanded Yusuke.  
  
"In other words, anything could happen, the storyline is up to us." Replied Kurama.  
  
"What if some moran like Shishiwakamaru was pulled into the book?" Asked Hiei  
  
"Or some one really dangerous, like the Tagoru brothers? Or Korasu?" Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Then we'll just have to deal with it." Replied Kurama. "For now, we have to go to lord Elrond and see what is going on."  
  
So Yusuke and co. followed Kurama into the trees and towards Rivendell.  
  
All of the elves were aware that strangers had been pulled into their world. They all knew that the dark side was the first to pull others in. Now it seemed that superior forces have pulled in more people to make the balance equal between the dark and the light… Lord Elrond, wise ruler of Rivendell wondered if the strangely clothed humans they found in the forest could be the ones that had been brought to help the light.  
  
Kurama led the others to Rivendell. He had really liked Lord of the Rings. He had learned elvish and even bought the atlas. Good thing too, or they would have now been lost…  
  
Yusuke gasped when he saw Rivendell. So did everybody else. It was made from stone of the purest white. And must have taken centuries to carve. It was built in a valley, in a place were the sun always seemed to shine. With little rivers running by it, surrounded by trees.   
  
"It's beautiful!" Exclaimed Keiko.  
  
Yusuke just stared. "Wasn't Lord of the Rings supposed to take place in the past?"  
  
"This is in the past." Said Kurama.  
  
"What! Then how did they manage to build this?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"You can ask them when we get there." Replied Kurama.  
  
"We're going there?"  
  
Kurama sighed. If Yusuke had read the book like he had told him to, it would have been much easier for him to understand…  
  
As they approached the main building, the elves gave them weary looks. They had all heard about the little fighting incident earlier… Kurama led them to a huge doorway carved from an ancient oak. The elf standing by the door opened it and led them inside. They walked down a very long corridor, past many doors and entrances, until finally the elf opened a small door somewhere near the end of the corridor. He ushered them inside, bowed, and left.  
  
Yusuke walked into the room and came face to face with a very wise looking elf.  
  
"I am lord Elrond, ruler of Rivendell." He said in a deep voice, "Middle Earth is in terrible danger, a dark shadow has risen in the east. The dark Lord Sauron has gathered all evil towards him and is now searching for the great Ring of Power, the only thing that is stopping him from returning to full power. We thought that the ring was destroyed, but it seems to have been found by a hobbit, Frodo Baggins of the Shire. You must help him on his quest to destroy the one ring. You must protect him, he is our last hope."  
  
Lord Elrond stopped for a moment to look at their reactions.  
  
Kurama was listening intently.   
  
Yusuke was staring at the wall, a vacant expression on his face.   
  
Keiko looked worried, and was biting her lip.   
  
Kuwabara looked dumbfounded, he hadn't understood a word of what Lord Elrond had just said.   
  
And Hiei, who had understood very well, looked like he had better things to do…  
  
Is this really the help the great Valor have sent? Thought Lord Elrond. I'm certain that they know best.  
  
(I hope that all you Lord of the Rings fans know that the Valor are sort of gods for the elves, that live in the far west…^_^!)   
  
*****  
  
I hope that you all liked the chappie! Please review. I am desperate for reviews, I might actually carry out my threat to stop writing. (Trust me, I just might).  
  
As always, if you have some ideas that I might add, please tell me!  
  
See ya,  
  
Batan-chan ^_^ 


	6. Training

Disclaimer: This is annoying. I don't like to say I'm a hobo. Sigh. But it's the sad truth.  
  
(That, by the way, means that I don't own anything.)  
  
So on with the story.  
  
I'm listening to the Neon Genesis Evanglion opening, HeeHee. it makes me hyper. (Just to warn you for what might come).  
  
* * * * *  
  
(I'm going to try to make my paragraphs easier to read).  
  
"It has already been decided that Frodo Baggins is to be accompanied by Aragorn son of Arathorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf the Grey, and three other hobbits."  
  
Lord Elrond eyed them carefully, sizing their strength. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision.  
  
"You must all prepare for your trip, train in combat and learn to wield a sword. You must now rest, tomorrow, your training will begin." He said.  
  
The same elf that had led them to the room was now waiting at the door to lead to their chambers.  
  
"This way." He said.  
  
He led them past more rooms and corridors. Then he finally stopped beside a door, opened it and told them that they were allowed to go anywhere, so long as they don't disturb anyone. With that he was gone.  
  
They stood there for a moment in a thoughtful silence, which was broken rather rudely by Hiei.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I have better things to do than to stand in the hallway like a baka."  
  
With that, he entered the room.  
  
After a few seconds, he was followed by Kurama. Then the others went in too. They were all surprised to find that it was not a room but a mini corridor with chambers on either side. So they each picked a chamber and went inside.  
  
Later that evening, they all met in Kurama's room.  
  
"So do we help or what?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"It seems that we have no choice." Said Kurama "The book is probably not going to let us out until we have done what it pulled us in for."  
  
Hiei, who was sitting on the carved windowsill (and rather liked it better than the ones in the human world, though he would not admit it,) spoke up.  
  
"What exactly did he mean by telling us that we need to train."  
  
It was more of a comment than a question, but Kurama answered it anyway.  
  
"They don't know if we can fight or not. I'm sure that it will be cleared up tomorrow."  
  
Since there was nothing more to say, they all went to their own rooms and went to sleep (It was very late).  
  
The next morning, the elf that had taken them to their rooms (His name was Glorfindel) came to take them to breakfast.  
  
"This stuff is good!" Said Yusuke while stuffing himself with elvish sweetbread, fruit and milk. Hiei eyed the food distrustfully and didn't touch it. Kurama had a bite or two, but just to taste. While Kuwabara and Keiko ate their fill.  
  
"It's very good." Said Keiko. "I read that elvish food was very good, but it's even better than I imagined."  
  
Kuwabara was silent, trying to stuff as much as possible into his mouth.  
  
Lord Elrond joined them at the table.  
  
"Hiei, why are you not eating? Is the food not to your liking?" He asked.  
  
Hiei just glared and did the usual "Hn," thingy.  
  
"Would you like something else."? Asked Lord Elrond confused.  
  
"No. He just doesn't eat much." Said Kurama quickly. He didn't want to offend the elves.  
  
When they were done eating, Lord Elrond led them to a grassy meadow not far from Rivendell.  
  
"You will all train here." He said. "Today I will watch you to see how you fight."  
  
Two elves stepped out of the trees. Yusuke recognised Glorfindel, the other's name, Lord Elrond told them, was Haldir of Lothlorein.  
  
"Let's begin." Said Haldir. "You first he said to Hiei."  
  
Hiei looked ready to kill him on the spot.  
  
"I don't need to train." He said, rather rudely.  
  
"You talk rather big, for one so small," Joked Haldir. "Then at least show us your skills."  
  
Hiei stepped forward.  
  
"Let's start with swords." Said Haldir.  
  
He threw an elvish broadsword at Hiei.  
  
Hiei caught it and threw it back, his katana already in his hand.  
  
"I already have a sword." He said.  
  
The elf was surprised. Where does one so short hide a sword so big, he wondered. Maybe he is stronger than he looks, I must not let down my guard.  
  
"Let's begin." He said, "You may attack whenever you are ready, as will I."  
  
The elf stood posed for a minute.  
  
Hn, Hiei thought, he underestimates me, like most people do. I will make him sorry that he ever thought to test my strength.  
  
The elf attacked, with his blade raised. Hiei did not even blink. In fact, he didn't even seem to move. The elf struck, he hadn't meant to but, Hiei was no longer there. He looked around. He almost jumped when Hiei spoke up from behind him.  
  
"You'll have to be a lot faster than that to touch me." He said.  
  
"You certainly are fast, but can you actually fight?" The elf asked.  
  
This was not very good on Hiei's temper.  
  
"Very well." He said, rather softly.  
  
Again the elf prepared himself and attacked. But this time, his elvish sword clashed into Hiei's Katana. The elf pushed on his sword with both hands, sure that he was going to overpower Hiei. He put all the strength in him into it. But Hiei's arm, nor his Katana would budge. The elf stood for a few seconds, dazed.  
  
But Hiei didn't waste any time. He was angry at the elf for looking down on him. He took his sword and was about to cut the elf in half (with amazing speed too), when out of nowhere, a vine wrapped itself around his sword, stopping him from moving it, and without a doubt, saving the elf.  
  
"That's enough Hiei." Said Kurama's soft voice. "I hope that you weren't planning to kill him."  
  
Hiei looked ready to attack Kurama for not letting him kill the elf.  
  
"Hn." He said.  
  
All this time, the elves were staring at them, awestruck.  
  
"Hiei is in no need of training." Said Lord Elrond. "He seems perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Kurama, I thank you very much for stopping him, however you did that" (Kurama had put the vines back where he had taken them from before the elves could react, so they didn't quite get what he did).  
  
"Kurama, you will be next." Said Haldir.  
  
Kurama sighed. When will they get that we can take care of ourselves. He thought. He stepped into the middle of the meadow, to face Haldir.  
  
"The same goes to you, that went for the other." He said.  
  
He was about to through Kurama a blade, but Kurama put a hand up to stop him.  
  
"I won't be needing it." He said.  
  
"Very well, let's begin." Said Haldir.  
  
Again, he stood poised. This one, though he was taller, he seemed much weaker than the short one. But yet, he had saved him, and Hiei had not attacked him. Haldir had a feeling that Kurama might just be stronger than Hiei. (And he was right ^_^ * sorry to all Hiei fans*).  
  
Kurama stood, looking at the ground (at least he appeared to be). So Haldir attacked as he had Hiei. As he approached Kurama, a wall of grass grew right out of the ground, all the way around him, blocking him off. But it was just grass, right? He kept running, but crashed right into the wall. He fell to the ground and the wall returned to it's original state: grass. Kurama looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess that might have been a bit unfair." He chuckled softly.  
  
Haldir looked at Kurama, bewildered.  
  
"You can control plants?"  
  
"It sure looks like it." Said Yusuke rudely.  
  
"Hurry up will you. We want to have a go at this too ya know." Said Kuwabara.  
  
Haldir stood up.  
  
"Let's try again." He said.  
  
He raised his sword again and surveilled Kurama.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I'm going to cut Kurama's "fight" in half, just because I feel like being mean.  
  
Reviews are somewhat discouraging, but what the heck.  
  
I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
See ya  
  
Botan-chan ^_^  
  
P.S. That was a pretty long chappie! 


	7. End of training

Disclaimer: I'm a very poor hobo, la la la la…  
  
I don't own anything la la la la…  
  
OK you get it…  
  
On with the chappie!  
  
Kuwabara: What's a chappie?  
  
None of your beeswax, all that you have to do is what the script says!  
  
Kuwabara: But I can't read in Japanese… Much less English.  
  
Then that is your problem, not mine.   
  
Yusuke: Hey, you're not very nice!  
  
I'm not supposed to be, now get back into the story!  
  
*Yusuke and Kuwabara shrink and I pick them up and through them into the screen*  
  
So it was in the middle of Kurama's fight was it…  
  
*****  
  
As Haldir prepared to attack again, Kurama knelt down and picked up a single blade of grass. Haldir attacked. But his sword struck Kurama's grass blade. He had made that blade of grass into a Katana like Hiei's. Haldir retreated a few feet and prepared to attack again. Kurama held his sword ready. This time as Haldir attacked with his sword raised, Kurama simply cut the elvish blade in half. Now Haldir just stood there and stared.  
  
"I believe that you pass too." He said.  
  
Kurama nodded. His sword disappeared and he went back to join his friends.  
  
"Yusuke, you're next." Said the elf.  
  
"All right!" Said Yusuke, "I was getting pretty bored."  
  
He stepped up. Again, Haldir's sword was refused.  
  
"I won't be needing that." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Very well, you may begin." Replied the elf.  
  
The elf attacked, with his sword upraised, as he had done with the others. As he approached, Yusuke, who was ready in a fighting stance, ran towards him. Haldir swung his sword at him, Yusuke ducked and Haldir swung at him again. This time he ducked and grabbed onto Haldir's sword, with his thumb and index fingers, stopping it altogether. (Like he did to Hiei in the episode they were waiting to get onto the boat to get to the Dark Tournament). Haldir stared.   
  
"You are as fast as Hiei?" He asked bewildered.  
  
(Hiei says "Hn" at this).  
  
"Almost, but that's not what I'm known for…"  
  
"Then what are you known for?" Asked Haldir as he continued to swing at Yusuke and as Yusuke continued to dodge.  
  
"I'm known for this." Said Yusuke, as he punched Haldir in the stomach. Though it was only a light punch for Yusuke, the elf went flying. The elf was about to hit the trees when out of nowhere, the same vines that had stopped Hiei's sword came and caught Haldir before, he hit the trees.   
  
The elves stared.  
  
"That was very impressive, Yusuke." Said Lord Elrond.  
  
Kurama brought Haldir, who was now unconscious, back down to the ground. He went over to inspect his wounds.  
  
"There's no internal bleeding." Said Kurama. And out of his hair, he pulled out a few herbs. He brought one down under Haldir's nose. The elf woke with a start.   
  
"You are all so strong." He said.  
  
"I believe that none of you need anymore sword training. Next, you must learn to dodge arrows, or evade them. You will find it very useful."  
  
Lord Elrond clapped his hands twice to call out the elves that where waiting in the trees, to come out and train the strangers to evade arrows. No body came. Lord Elrond clapped again.   
  
"Where are the others?" He asked.  
  
"They were at their posts five minutes ago, when I checked on them…" Said Haldir.  
  
"I'll bet you anything that Hiei's got them." Said Yusuke.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a loud rustling noise behind them. Hiei came out of the bushes, behind him were ten elves, unconscious and bound by Hiei's energy beams.  
  
"Hiei." Said Kurama. "Let them go! They are here to train us."  
  
"These weren't here." Said Hiei. "They were snooping around in the trees."  
  
Everybody was now laughing...  
  
"You still don't trust us Hiei?" Asked Lord Elrond.  
  
"Hiei, don't you think that's a bit too much?" Asked Yusuke  
  
"I don't see what's so funny." Said Hiei, throwing them all a death glare.  
  
That silenced them all right.  
  
"So we will continue now." Said Haldir to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Ten of our best archers are, or were, in the trees. They will shoot at you and you must evade their arrows." Said Lord Elrond.  
  
"But they are all out cold. How are they going to shoot?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Until they come around, Haldir and I will shoot to give you a bit of practise." Said Glorfindel.  
  
He and Haldir jumped into some trees.  
  
"You have to go across the clearing without being hit. The arrows will not kill you, but they can hurt you." Said Lord Elrond.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara went first, followed by Hiei and Kurama.  
  
They walked from one end to the other and back again, but no arrows came.  
  
"What is going on?" Asked Lord Elrond. "Why are you not shooting?"  
  
"We are Lord." Said Glorfidel. "But our arrows melt before they even leave the trees."  
  
There is a pause and everyone looks at Hiei.  
  
"Very well, in that case you have protection against arrows as well." Said Lord Elrond. "Good work! You got through twenty days of training in just a few hours. Perhaps Frodo and his companions will leave earlier than planned. You will meet them tonight at the banquet."  
  
*****  
  
Another chappie up!  
  
Oh yeah. I'm good.  
  
Though I must warn you that chapters will now be coming much slower due to school and homework.  
  
*Shivers*  
  
OK so maybe it isn't that bad, but it wastes so much of my time…  
  
See ya in the next chappie!  
  
(Whenever that will be)~~  
  
Botan^_^ 


	8. The Banquet

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm like finally back! I can't believe it!  
  
OK, so down to business...  
  
Disclaimer: I am a very poor hobo! Get that into your heads people! I am therefore unable to own anything!  
  
That night there was to be a great banquet to see the company off. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara, followed by Keiko made their way into the great dining room where everyone appeared to be. On the way, they met Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Bilbo, also going to the banquet.  
  
'Look! Hobbits!' Cried Keiko.  
  
The hobbits stared.  
  
'Who are these guys?' asked Yusuke.  
  
'Ha ha! Look! These dudes are as short as you, Hiei!' Kuwabara was laughing his but off.  
  
Hiei just gave a 'Hn' and ignored Kuwabaka. But by that time the hobbits had already noticed him and were trying to get a better look at him.  
  
'Are you a hobbit too?' asked a confused Pippin.  
  
'Of course he is!' said Merry, 'Else he wouldn't be so short!'  
  
Hiei gives them a death glare for this, but the hobbits weren't paying attention to him anymore.  
  
'Frodo! Sam! Bilbo! Look, there are hobbits in other places too!' they said.  
  
Kurama chuckled, 'Hiei I believe they think you're a hobbit.'  
  
'What the hell?!'  
  
'My word! It really is a hobbit!' said Bilbo.  
  
By this time, both Frodo and Sam had come too and they were all crowding Hiei, who looked ready to kill them all.  
  
'How about we get our buts to the banquet? We can chat with our friends there.' Said Yusuke, smirking at Hiei.  
  
They all entered the dining hall. As they did, Pippin grabbed Hiei's arm and tried to run off with him. 'You can sit with us..' he was about to say but as he pulled at Hiei, he realized he might as well try to pull a ten tkon iron wieght for all the good it would do him. Hiei didn't even budge. 'Hn, what do you want,' he asked in a rather menacing way.  
  
'We just want you to sit with us said Merry,', as they both put on puppy faces.  
  
Yusuke who had been watching the whole scene from behind snickered.  
  
Hiei shot him a death glare. 'Come on Hiei,' said Kurama,'Go sit with them! How can you say no to that?!?'  
  
By the time all this was going on, Pippin and Merry were practically on their knees begging. 'Hn, fine' said Hiei. He walked over to the other side of the table with Merry and Pippin.  
  
'Aw, I never knew Hiei had it in him to do that..' said Yusuke meanly. Keiko, who was right beside him, slapped him really really hard in the face. 'Don't be mean Yusuke!' she said.  
  
And so, everybody was eventually seated at the banquet and eating away happily trying not to think of the dark times ahead...  
  
Over at Hiei's end of the table  
  
'So what did you say your name was again?' asked Pippin.  
  
'Hiei, Hn,'  
  
'How come you're all dressed in black?' asked Merry.  
  
'Hn, because I feel like it'  
  
'How do you keep your hair up like that?' asked Sam  
  
'Why do you always say « Hn »' asked Pippin.  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Lads, you leave him alone now,' said Bilbo...  
  
Over at the other side of the table  
  
Elrond had joined the others (Yusuke and co.) and the are now discussing which course of action to take with Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.  
  
'I say we go through the Mines of Moria,' proposed Gimli. 'It is too dangerous, there are many things hidden in the deep...'retorted the wizard.  
  
Kurama, who had been surveying the book, looked upon this conversation with interest. It had suddenly occured to him that it may now be possible that their little adventure would be very different from the book...  
  
'I say we let the ring-bearer decide,' said Aragorn.  
  
'Very well. Frodo! Where is he?...' Asked the old man.  
  
'He is over there with the others of his size.' Said Legolas. 'Let's go ask him.'  
  
Everyone got up and walked over to the other side of the table.  
  
'Frodo, you must choose weither we are to cross the mountains from above or beneath...' began Gandalf.  
  
'Um, Hiei, which way should we go?' Frodo asked.  
  
'Hn, through the mines,' Hiei replied. Kurama had told him something about a balrog living there, no unlike a fire demon...He'd like to meet it down there...  
  
'Alright, then let us go through the mines.' Said Frodo.  
  
Gandalf looked ready to feint, and he might have too had it not been for Kurama and his handy-dandy herbs that cure everything.  
  
'Very well, then you shall leave Rivendell tomorrow morning.' Said Lord Elrond, 'you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.'  
  
Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss!!!!!!!!! I finally updated!!!!!!  
  
0.0 ok, anywayz, I hope you enjoy my story...  
  
also, I would like to remind you that reviews are always welcome here   
  
Botan-chan 


	9. Things get complicated

Wow 0o I thought I would never get to updating on my story... Been really busy lately, lol but not anymore!  
  
Disclaimer : I'm a hobo... Do you even have to ask?  
  
So our heros are talking about weither they should go through the mines or not, a little early, but whatever...  
  
In the meantime, somewhere near the misty mountains, Haldir was patrolling the frontier for orcs... He would have preferred to be at the banquet but somebody had to make sure the orcs behaved themselves.  
  
As he walked along the riverbank, he noticed a small shape moving in the shadows.  
  
'Who goes there?' he called out.  
  
The small body turned around and for a moment he thought it might be a hobbit bit then he was strongly reminded of Hiei. However, at the moment it didn't really matter because the person/thing was being attacked by orcs.  
  
'Help me!' cried out a scared voice. A girls' voice!  
  
Haldir ran as fast as his legs could carry him and as he reached the spot where he had seen the girl, orcs were swarming him. All he could do was escape with his life.  
  
'I must go back and tell the others' he thought to himself.  
  
And with that thought, he turned and headed towards Rivendell.  
  
In the meantime, somewhere in the human world, (Genkai's temple to be precise)...  
  
Yukina was sweeping the place in front of the temple. Genkai was off somewhere for the day and she had thought that Kazuma might come visit her with Yusuke and Keiko. He usually did. Today he must be busy she decided.  
  
All of a sudden, the world seemed to e spinning around Yukina. Everything became blurry and soon she passed out.  
  
Yukina awole to find herself on the ground. She was in a sparsley wooded area (border of Rivendell to be exact ). She got up and looked around. No, she wasn't dreaming, she was no longer at Genkai's temple! Would anybody be able to find her here? The thought of it made Yukia want to cry, but at that moment she heard somebody in the distance call out.  
  
'Who goes there?'  
  
Yukina turned around to answer. Suddenly, a rock swooshed by her head! She turned to see who threw it. Hundreds of horibble, filthy creatures wererunning towards her (orcs, but she wouldn't know that now, would she?). Another rock came her way, this time it hit her shoulder.  
  
'Help me!' she cried out to where she had heard the other voice in the distance. Another rock flew by and she started to run. Unfortunately, the orcs had surrounded her. One of them hit her over the head and she saw no more.  
  
'We're going through the mines, we're going tomorrow.' Chanted the rather mindless-at- the-moment Merry and Pippin.  
  
Hiei was anticipating his soon to come battle with the Balrog and Kurama was going crazy that their presence was screwing up the storyline of his favorite book.  
  
Kuwabara all of a sudden went rigid. Yusuke, noticed and made some 'smart' comment about it.  
  
'Laugh all you want Urameshi, but I have a bad feeling that the book just pulled in some terrible monster/demon thingy from Makai.'  
  
'So what? We'll whoop that sucker back to where he came from!' said Yusuke enthusiastically.  
  
Suddenly, the door of the hall was opened and in rushed Haldir looking very tired. He walked over to Lord Elrond and Yusuke and co. And announced :  
  
'While I was patrolling the border, I saw an young girl, possibly from your world...'  
  
Kurama could feel Hiei tense.  
  
'... she was captured by orcs and taken to the Mines of Moria...'  
  
Haldir had some more to say, but he was rudely interrupted by Hiei's departure. Yusuke, Keiko and Kurama sweat-dropped while Kuwabara looked around at them cluelessly.  
  
'Hey, what's up guys? Is there by any chance something you all know, that I don't know and that maybe I should know?' he asked dumbly.  
  
Silence.  
  
'No, no! Everything's fine, Hiei went to um... do some... something, yes that's right. He won't be back before we leave...' Kurama stuttered.  
  
'So we should just leave without him and he'll catch up!' Yusuke finished truimphantly. He seldom had good ideas and this was a scientifical breakthrough for him.  
  
'That's right...' said Kieko 'he'll catch up.'  
  
Lord Elrond would have liked to ask some more questions as to Hiei's whereabouts, but the pleading look in the others eyes (not including Kuwabara) made him drop the subject.  
  
'Very well, you leave tomorrow, so you should all get a good night's sleep.' He said, rather loudly...  
  
The hobbits had been watching the whole scene in silence, hoping to find out where their fellow 'hobbit' had gone. Getting no answer from the conversation, they began to pester Yusuke and his friends all the way to their dormitories...  
  
Hiei flew past the trees and shrubs. The night was dark and cold, but he wasn't thinking about that right now...  
  
Indeed , only one thought occupied his mind at the moment :  
  
'Yukina, those filthy things have my sister...'  
  
Mwahahaha! I'll leave ya guys hanging. Well? How did you like it? The only way to tell me is by reviewing...  
  
And if I think you people don't like my story... I'll stop writing  
  
Hiei : and we wouldn't want that, so... REVIEW!  
  
Me : That's right...  
  
Botan 


	10. The journey begins

Yay, I'm updating again!   
  
Disclaimer : I'm a hobo (and that just sez it all).  
  
So the Yu Yu gang are getting ready to leave Rivendell and embark on their mission to save Middle Earth while Hiei... Well, let's just say he has his own prolems at the moment.   
  
Kurama surveyed the scene. Lord Elrond was overlooking the loading of the supplies and making sure it was done properly. Yusuke was... wait a second, where WAS Yusuke? Most likely sleeping in... again. The hobbits were looking a little distraught at the loss of their new friend Hiei. Kurama sighed, he was pretty sure that Hiei could take care of himself but he might destroy the storyline even more than it already was, if that is possible...  
  
Kuwabara entered Yusuke's room to find him still asleep.  
  
'Urameshi!' he yelled into the boy's ear. 'Wake up Urameshi!'  
  
Yusuke woke up with a start.  
  
'Hey, what's the big deal here?' he asked. 'Can't a person get some rest here?'  
  
'Urameshi, we have to go. It's already noon! And besides... I think I have a bad feeling about this...'  
  
Yusuke wasn't listening.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's nice, now let's go!'  
  
Kuwabara muttered something under his breath, but knowing him, it was probably some thing obscure like 'Did I feed Eikichi this morning?' or 'I love you Yukina'  
  
Just then, Keiko came into the room.  
  
'Come on you guys. We should have left a long time ago, everyody's waiting for you.' She said, rather annoyed.  
  
Even thought Keiko was talking to both of them, Yusuke had this strange feeling that she was looking at him in particular.  
  
'What are you so angry about?' asked Yusuke. 'Is it that time of month again?'  
  
Keiko slapped Yusuke really, really hard then dragged him out of the room by his ear while he swore loudly.  
  
'You watch your mouth Yusuke. You're getting pretty rude!' Keiko said cooly.  
  
Kuwabara followed the two out of the room, snickering behing Yusuke's back.  
  
Lord Elrond saw Keiko, Yusuke and Kuwabara come out. .  
  
'Now that you are all here and ready,(he eyed the slap mark on Yusuke's face) you must all set out and help Frodo destroy the ring.' Said Lord Elrond. 'May the light of the Valor be with you.'  
  
And with that, the company left Rivendell and headed towards the Mines of Moria.  
  
Hiei darted over trees and brush all night until he finally came to a long chain of mountains. He noticed that there were quite a few extremely ugly creatures lurching near a cave. Those must be orcs he decided, too bad for them, cause they're gonna die...  
  
He walked up to the cave entrance and before the orcs could even react, they were all sliced to pieces by Hiei's katana. By this time, Hiei was quite furious. His spirit energy was forming a dark aura of power around him as he entered the cave...  
  
Yukina awoke to find herself in a dark cave. She looked around her to find millions of filthy creatures all over the place, pushing, scurring and shoving to take a look at her.  
  
'Let's eat her!' said one orc.  
  
'I want the legs.' Said another.  
  
With that, the orcs approached even more.  
  
'Stop!' said the boss. 'I'm the boss and I decide what we do with her!'  
  
'And what would that be?' asked a third orc...  
  
'We eat her!' said the boss decidedly.  
  
Yukina cried out on hearing that she was going to be somebody's supper and she started to cry. As she did, the tears flowing down her cheeks turned into beautiful crystal gems and fell all over the floor and on her dress noisily.  
  
The orcs looked at this strange phenomenom in disbelief.  
  
'We could get rich with that little doll!' exclaimed the boss.  
  
'All we need to do is make her cry!' said another, sinister looking orc.  
  
The orcs gathered around Yukina, but this time it was not with the intention of eating her...  
  
Yukina covered her eyes as the boss shoved his horrible face in front of her in order to scare her, then she fainted. It was a good thing she did too, because then she would have seen the bosses head get slices off by Hiei's katana.  
  
Hiei rushed into the cave.  
  
'Yukina, where are you?' he thought.  
  
All of a sudden, Yukina's cry rang out, echoing throughout the cave. If they had harmed a single hair on her head...  
  
He ran in her direction and was just in time to slice the boss' head off. After doing so he stood back and looked at his unconcious sybling. Dark flames had erupted all over his body and there was a gleam of hatred in his eyes for the creatures who had dared touch his sister, while the orcs looked at their dead bosses head rolling on the ground and Hiei's feet.  
  
'You're next.' Said Hiei.  
  
With that, the orcs burned. Most of the orcs were killed(some of them ran away, like 10 out of 10000000).  
  
Hiei picked up his unconcious sister and was about to leave when he felt a surge of demonic power behind him. Hiei turned around to face the Balrog of Moria...  
  
Mwahahaha! I'm gonna just leave you people hanging, but don't worry, I'll update soon enough.  
  



	11. Hiei vs the Balrog

Yay! I finally get to update. Yes, I know I'm lazy, but you people gotta live with that.

Disclaimer : I'm a hobo... Don't ask.

Sooooooooo, where were we? Oh yes...

Hiei turned around to face the Balrog of Moria. It was a terrible sight, a hideous creatue wreathed in darkness and flame, with a long firey whip and fierce horns. As Hiei looked up at it the Balrog said :

'What fool dares to enter my domain?' The evil creature glared down at the rather short being before it (The Balrog talks...yes, I changed that. Also keep in mind the fact that it doesn't know Hiei is a demon).

Hiei glared up at the creature. He didn't like it's attitude.

'You are the fool to cross my path.' Said Hiei.

The Balrog laughed a hideous laugh. 'You have spirit for one so small, too bad I'm going to kill you now.'

Hiei didn't like the Balrog's attitude, he didn't like the fact that he was being delayed and he especially didn't like being called short. Of course he wouldn't let Kuwabara know that, or he'd never hear the end of it. 'You're annoying me, so I think I'll finish you off now.' He said, with slitted eyes.

The Balrog was quite amused by now and it decided to see if the dwarf-sized man had anything to back his daring words with. He blew his hottest and darkest fire onto the little man, then when he was out of breath he laughed and waited for the smoke to clear, expecting to see cinders where Hiei had been.

The smoke cleared and...

DUN DUN DUN (suspense music)

The Balrog blinked in surprise to see, well, nothing.

'I'm over here,' sneered a cold voice.

The confused demon turned to find Hiei right behind him, still holding his sister, frowning. 'Is that all?' he asked bored.

The Balrog turned and tried to slice the arrogant little man in half with his lightning whip. Again, he touched nothing. Frustrated, he said, 'So you're just going to dodge like a coward? Are you afraid of me little man?'

With that, Hiei's eyes narrowed considerably (even though they already were pretty narrow). He disappeared for a second and reappeared, this time without his sister.

He glared up at the Balrog.

'Not that it will make any difference if you do manage to hit me...' he stated, rather bluntly (this was by now starting to hurt the poor Balrog's morale.

The Balrog once again breathed it's hottest flames onto Hiei thinking 'what a fool, he fell for it. If he hadn't stayed still, I would probably never have gotten him...'

'#$!' said Yusuke rather vulgarly. 'What the hell are we doing?!?! Going for a walk? Aren't we supposed to be saving the world or something?'

'Oh, be quiet Yusuke, and stop swearing!' said Keiko, but obviously, she too was tired of walking.

'We must have been walking for.... ever.' Groaned Kuwabara.

In truth, they had only been waling for one day, but unlike the elves, most of our little group was not equipped to walk for longer than it took them to go to school every day.

Kurama tried to ignore the others' complaints and enjoy the landscape, which was beautiful, but his thoughts kept turning to Hiei and how on earth they would survive and other such pleasant thoughts.

Merry and Pippin, usually very cheerful and bright were traumatized by the loss of their 'fellow hobbit' from another world, and without them to do something stupid and cheer everyone up, things looked pretty bleak.

All of a sudden, Aragorn stopped the group and silenced them as he listened carefully to his surroundings.

'There is a small group of orcs coming our way. There seems to be only ten of them, but we should be careful nonetheless.'

So the group hid and as the orcs drew nearer (They were so shaken by their experience in Moria that they didn't even notice they were running headlong into a trap) the group attacked them, taking them completely off their gaurd. Surprisingly, they showed very little resistence...

'What is your business here orc?' Asked Legolas.

'There is a terrible creature lurking in Moria right now. All the orcs, except us, have been wiped out completely. Beware the Balrog! (for that is what he thought Hiei to be).

With that, the poor orc started babbling about something or other. Kurama worried; what happened to Hiei? Was he alright?

'Isn't that the place that we're headed right now?' asked Yusuke.

'Yes...' said Kurama,

He was cut off by Kuwabara, 'Wasn't Shorty supposed to meet us on the way?' (in other words now).

'The Balrog is a terrible demon that lurks in the deep darkness of Kazah-Duhm (is that right?) He is a powerful weilder of the Flames of Darkness... Hiei... honorably...' Gandalf said something of the sort but Yusuke wasn't paying attention. He wouldn't hear of it. Hiei? Defeated?

'You mean Hiei's going to meet us soon?' said Pippin hopefully. (obviously, he hadn't been paying attention either.

'No Pip,' said Merry sadly, 'He might not be alive anymore...'

'Shut up!!! All of you! Hiei's NOT dead!' Yusuke practically screamed at them.

'You're right, knowing him, he should be fine.' Said Kurama, happy that the talk of Hiei's death ceased as soon as Yusuke yelled out.

They let the orcs go (making sure that they headed away from Rivendell) and continued to make their way towards the forbidding Misty Mountains which loomed ever closer...

The Balrog ceased to smile as the smoke cleared, because as before, there stood Hiei, not even singed by the intense heat which had just been concentrated on him. Not even his clothes were burnt!!!!!

'Are you done yet?...' asked the little dwarf.

This question rather took the demon by surprise because up to now, nobody had ever attempted to attack him before and the thought of it was not a concept he would accept too quickly.

'...Good, because now it's my turn!' continued Hiei.

Blackish-purple flames began to form an aura around Hiei, and his look turned from sinister to downright evil.

'You will pay for underestimating me you foolish creature. You don't know one hundredth of the power I posess!' With that, the cave's temperature went from scorching hot to incinerating.

'Dragon of the Darkness Flame!' yelled Hiei as his attack, though only a mild form of the complete tecnique, scorched the Balrog and nearly incinerated it.

The Balrog felt the pain envelope him and before it was killed by Hiei's dark flames, he gathered his wits and retreated to the deepest pit and nursed its wounded body and ego.

After the Balrog was long gone, Hiei fell to his knees, panting slightly. No, the creature had not hurt him, but the tecnique 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' was very demanding on his spirit energy. He fought against blacking out, reminding himself that Yukina was still in danger. Hiei slowly tried to get back onto his feet when he felt a cool, soothing hand on his shoulder.

'Are you alright?' Yukina, worried.

So she had regained conciousness?

'Hn' he said without thinking, then cursed himself. This was his sister! Couldn't he do better? 'I'm fine.' He said.

Her frown deepened. 'You're hurt,' she said. 'Will you please let me heal your wounds at least?' The fire deamon said nothing so she took it as a yes. Blue energy radiated from her hands.

Hiei could feel the warmth spreading through his body as Yukina's warm energy healed his wounds.

'Thank you. Now let's go.' he said when she was done.

Together they left the dark mountains and headed towards their friends.

I'm sooooooooo sorry that I left you guys hanging for so long please forgive a poor hobo ;; !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'll update soon, promise! (and don't you forget to review, or I'll break my promise! )

See ya, Botan-chan


End file.
